They're Coming
Can't Catch Us! Come Back! You and your comrades burst through the door. You all dash towards the forest. ''Run! Don't look back! Keep the little ones close! ''They're all yelling, left and right. You have a little girl you're carrying. She bounces against you, making it a bit harder to run. You hear the guards yelling,"Get back or you'll be shot!" They start running into the woods towards you. Now everyone is splitting up. You hide under an old bridge with the little girl. Your friend hides up a tree. Others continue running, you know they'll be the ones killed. The little girl cries into your shoulder. You hush her, telling her they will find us. You then comfort her by telling her she will have a better life once the night is through. Everything will be okay. One of your friends crawls to you. He rolls his eyes back in his head before rolling them back to normal."Not true. Not true at all." What is this? This is a side-group that roleplays on Discord. We use Discord because it's usually laggy on AJCW for people with phone (Coff me). Anyway, this is about a lab that holds dangerous creatures with powers and abilities. These were all experiments that went too far. The government has hired hunters to recapture them. The scientist pay them certian bounties for certain creatures they capture. I got the idea from watching Stranger Things and SCP videos. Be as creative as you can! make the weirdest things ever! just try not to make them too op... We don't want to make people too pissy. Statute 1. Joining When you join the server, try to be active once you join. If you have something going on and you can't roleplay at the moment, you're off the hook. Also, don't join the discord server if you haven't been accepted. When you have been, greet everyone in General then fill out a intro. Next, go and have fun! 2. Drama and Powerplay Since this roleplay includes powers and abilities, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY NOT ALLOWED TO POWERPLAY. Try to not make your powers or abilities too over powering. And if you are attacked, don't say "They ignored pain and continued fighting". You'd have one strong pain tolerance if you could take a power on and ignore the pain. Please do not use extra drama. This is extremely annoying. If you want to start beef, check with everyone or form a beefy mc beefster plot. 3. Ocs 1. You are allowed infinite ocs, but try and keep them all active. 2. If you are going to kill off an oc, please notify everyone. And try to delete the Intro for them. If you can't find it, you can leave it. 3. No edgy ocs. They shouldn't be cold-shoulder, extremely depressed (unless there is a backstory for it), etc. This is very obnoxious. 4. This is a side-group! This is a side-group! It does not count as a regular group. This should '''NOT '''be counted as double-grouping. Main groups come first. If something is going on and you won't be active on here for a bit, notify us! You won't get your head cut off! Positions Other Positions FORMS Name: Age: Gender: Sexuality: Discord user and number: Species: Ability(s)/Power(s):(Optional) Description: Personality: Preferred rank: Weapon: (Hunters only) Pets?: Other: Image: LEAVING Reason: Name: Rank: Pros: Cons: What should we change?: Discord Join this server once you've been accepted! If you have any questions, contact Humam Object (AJCW), or Twiggy Worshipper#0290 (Discord). I prefer you ask me questions on discord. https://discord.gg/jfxqk4